<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charming Town by benae_emani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112662">Charming Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benae_emani/pseuds/benae_emani'>benae_emani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of the Rising Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, After Party, Best Friends, Cigarettes, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead brother, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Driving, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, High School, Horny Teenagers, House Party, Jail, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love, Love Confessions, Motorcycle club, Motorcycles, Partying, Possessive Behavior, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Sabotage, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Step-parents, Tara Knowles is a BAMF, Tattoos, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Weed, dead dad, dead mom, drunk dad, non-canon compliant, secret sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benae_emani/pseuds/benae_emani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where Tara doesn’t leave Jax. </p><p>There is a house in Charming Town<br/>They call the Rising Son</p><p>After the passing of his father, Jax Teller becomes a little volatile in his grief. Tara Knowles, a friend of his becomes his rock. They fall in love and confide in each other about the day to day struggles of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay Morrow/Gemma Teller Morrow, Donna Winston/Opie Winston, Gemma Teller Morrow &amp; Jax Teller, Gemma Teller Morrow/John Teller, Jax Teller &amp; John Teller, Jax Teller &amp; Opie Winston, Maureen Ashby/John Teller, Tara Knowles &amp; Donna Winston, Tara Knowles &amp; Gemma Teller Morrow, Tara Knowles &amp; Opie Winston, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Wendy Case/Jax Teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of the Rising Son [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charming Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JT gets hit by a semi-truck and everyone is in shock.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shock</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>There is a house in Charming Town</em><br/>
<em>They call the Rising Sun</em><br/>
<em>It's been the ruin of many a poor girl</em><br/>
<em>And me, Oh God, I'm one</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jax was having a <em>fantastic</em> dream. It was about him and Tara. He was smirking, laying on the Teller charm real thick. She was smiling at him and blushing. He was leaning in to kiss her when he was jolted out of his sleep by his mother, Gemma.</p><p> </p><p>”Jax,” she said, shaking him awake. ”Jackson, get up right now.”</p><p> </p><p>”No—” he mumbled, rolling over— ”leave me alone. It's not time for school yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jackson Nathaniel Teller,” she growled in his ear, “Get the fuck up right now.” At that, Jax rolled back over and sat up in bed. “<em>Jesus Christ</em>, ” he exclaimed. ”What is going on?” He asked, annoyed about being disrupted from his dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father was in an accident, now get dressed.” She bit out, glaring at him. “Wait, <em>what</em>,” He asked when his brain finally caught up with what she said. ”What do you mean, <em>dad was in an accident</em>?” he asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>”Exactly what I fucking said Jackson, now get up and put on some clothes, we have to get down to the hospital.” Gemma snapped at him before leaving his room.</p><p> </p><p>He hurriedly put on a pair of jeans and a Samcro sweatshirt. Sliding into his Air Force 1s, he rushed downstairs and saw his mother waiting by the door, car keys in hand. Chief Unser was standing next to her in uniform.</p><p> </p><p>”What happened?” Jax directed the question to Unser while his mother went to start the car. ”He was hit by a semi-truck on 580 and dragged some yards away. The driver called us as soon as he realized what happened.” Unser answered. ”That's all we know for now. We’re still taking statements.” Jax nodded his head as he and Unser left the house.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped in the car, and they speed down to the hospital. Unser followed behind them. When they arrived, Jax spotted various members of the club already there, including his old man’s best friends, Piney and Clay. His best friend Opie was standing next to his old man Piney. Before the car even came to a stop, Jax was out of the car and standing by the entrance with the rest of the guys.</p><p> </p><p>They all watched as Gemma put the car in park and she walked up to the entrance to the hospital. She entered first all the guys following. She made a terrifying picture, the Queen of Charming followed by a group of big bad bikers.</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way to the reception desk, everyone in the hospital stopped to watch them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Where is John Teller?”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The sound of an alarm rang through the silent Knowles house early on Friday morning. Tara groaned and rolled over to check the time. Seeing that it was only 6:45 am, she pulled her pillow over her head and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Waking back up fifteen minutes later, Tara decided it was time to get ready for school. Getting out of bed, she shuffled across the dark hallway to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Stripping down to her birthday suit, she hopped in the shower. She turned on the cold water. The water was freezing. She stood under the water for about ten seconds before turning the water to warm.</p><p> </p><p>Tara took her time in the shower. Allowing herself time to wake up fully. Exiting the shower, she quickly brushed her teeth before exiting the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out some underwear, a matching grey set. After she put on her clothes, she applied her deodorant. Then she applied some cherry-scented lotion.</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to her closet and grabbed a grey sweatshirt, a flannel shirt, and a pair of high waisted jeans. She quickly got dressed and spritzed herself with some vanilla-scented perfume. Grabbing a pair of socks from her dresser, Tara sat down on her bed to put on her sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to her vanity, Tara sat down and pulled her hair into a slicked-back ponytail. She proceeded to apply some mascara and eyeliner. Then she lightly dusted her cheeks with some pink blush. Finally, Tara lined her lips with lip liner before applying lipgloss.</p><p> </p><p>Tara then checked her bag, making sure she packed her homework before making her bed. Leaving her bedroom, she walked past her father’s closed-door and made her way to the kitchen. Tara sighed as she entered the living, taking in the mess her father had made the night before. There were empty beer cans and food wrappers everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Tara immediately started to clean it up. Throwing away the trash and putting all the cushions back on the couch. After she cleaned the living room, she ventured into the kitchen and saw dirty dishes in the sink. She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the fact that her father never tried to keep the house clean. She then went to work cleaning the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>She then makes herself toast and drinks a glass of orange juice. Grabbing her bag from her bedroom, Tara leaves the house, making sure to lock the door. She goes over to her neighbor, Ms. Doreen’s house to walk her dog, Edgar, for her.</p><p> </p><p>She walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door. Ms. Doreen answered immediately. ”Good morning, suga, ” the elderly, black woman greeted, ushering her into the house. ”Good morning, Ms. D.” Tara responded, entering the house.</p><p> </p><p>”Edgar, ” Ms. Doreen calls out, ”Edgar come here, boy.” Edgar comes running down the hall from wherever he was. When he saw Tara, he started jumping up and down.</p><p> </p><p>Tara grabbed his least of the hook and attached it to his collar. He likes her face as she pets his fur. ”Yeah, Eddie, it's time for our walk.” Tara said to him, dropping her bag on Ms. Doreen’s couch.</p><p> </p><p>Tara and Edgar take a walk around the block before going back to the house. When she enters the house, Ms. Doreen’s talking on the phone. Tara takes off Edgars least and puts it on the hook. As soon as it's off, the dog shoots down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>”That's was my niece, ” she tells Tara, handing her ten dollars. ”She said that JT was in a motorcycle accident.”</p><p> </p><p>”JT was in an accident, ” Tara repeats, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, apparently he was hit by a semi-truck.” She said, nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>”Jesus, that sounds brutal.” Tara said.</p><p> </p><p>”My niece said it looks brutal.” Ms. Doreen said, lighting a cigarette. ”Anyway, you should go on and go to school now.”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, ” Tara said, grabbing her bag, ”I'll see you tomorrow.” With that, Tara took off and started her walk to school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, this the third fanfiction I have ever posted. This is my first Sons of Anarchy fanfic. This is also going to be a multi-chaptered fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated. I would love to get some constructive criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>